


we get colder as we grow older

by noahczerns



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahczerns/pseuds/noahczerns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, my lips are pretty cold so you could kiss them, just saying.”</p>
<p>Adam snorted. “That’s the most cliché thing you’ve ever said.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	we get colder as we grow older

Snow had covered the entirety of Henrietta. Adam and Ronan had had to wear as many layers as they could and bring out blankets in the evenings at Adam’s poorly heated apartment.

Adam was sat in his usual position at his desk; hunched over a pile of homework. He periodically blew warm air over his hands. He glanced at his watch, Ronan was due to come over soon. He needed to get as much work done as possible before he came, as Ronan was quite the distraction. He bit the inside of his cheek. He thought about the way Ronan’s lips curved at the edges into a smile whenever he saw Adam, and about how those same soft lips felt against his own rough ones. Ronan could be quite the distraction even when he _wasn’t_  there. Adam snapped himself out of his daydream and focused back on his homework. Somehow math just wasn’t as interesting as Ronan Lynch.

20 minutes and 5 agonisingly painful math equations later, Ronan walked through the door.

“What’s up, Parrish?” Ronan asked, peering over Adam’s shoulder to see what he was working on. The only time Ronan was even slightly intrigued by anything academic was when Adam Parrish’s hands had produced it.

Adam sighed, attempting to conceal his excitement at Ronan’s arrival. It was useless, as Ronan recognised the feeling. “The usual, homework. I haven’t got much left though so I should be done soon.”

Satisfied with the answer, Ronan dropped himself onto Adam’s bed. The mattress squeaked beneath his weight. “It’s fucking freezing in here,” he said, shivering.

“Should’ve worn some extra clothes,” Adam replied, gesturing to the multiple jumpers he was wearing. He’d already suffered in the beginning of the winter when he realised that the heating at St. Agnes was shocking, and had now resigned to just wearing every single piece of clothing he owned. Ronan glared at him.

“I’ll bring some blankets next time, then.” _Next time._ Adam still struggled to believe Ronan actually wanted to spend time with him. Adam, who spent most of his spare time doing homework or working at a shitty job. Adam, who for years only had a dog for company. Adam, who was infinitely uninteresting.

Ronan wrapped Adam’s poor excuse for a duvet around him, leaving only his head showing. He exhaled heavily and his breath appeared in the air. Adam took to his homework at a much quicker pace than he had before. He figured that he would have enough time to finish the rest of it in between shifts tomorrow, assuming Gansey didn’t call for a sudden meeting about Glendower. Which was, in fact, extremely likely, but he didn’t want to think about that. He wanted to think about Ronan.

Adam completed the last equation and went over to the bed to join Ronan, leaving his work still sprawled out upon the desk. There was no point in tidying it up, as it would just have to take it all out again sooner than later. He slid onto the bed and pried the duvet from Ronan’s reluctant hands, sitting as close to him as he possibly could. His excuse was that this way they could share body heat, but he knew Ronan would see straight through it. Ronan would also laugh at his word choice. When they were both comfortably under the duvet, they laid down on the lumpy mattress.

“Definitely bring the blankets next time.” Adam murmured, although he was considerably warmer than he had been moments before. Ronan brought their hands together beneath the bed sheet and Adam flinched at the coldness of Ronan’s skin. Ronan murmured an answer that Adam couldn’t quite hear.

“Did you have a plan for tonight? Like a movie or something, or are we just sleeping?” Adam didn’t say the word ‘cuddling’, even though that was what he wanted and he was pretty sure it was what Ronan wanted, too.

“Well, my lips _are_ pretty cold so you _could_ kiss them, just saying.”

Adam snorted. “That’s the most cliché thing you’ve ever said.”

“And what, Parrish? Point still stands. My lips are cold and they want kissing.” He raised his eyebrows and stuck his bottom lip out a bit, not willing to do the full pout.

Adam groaned in pretend exasperation before leaning in. They were less than an inch apart when Adam said, “My lips are cold too, you know.”

“I don’t care,” Ronan replied, their lips only just brushing.

Adam rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to Ronan’s. Ronan was right, his lips were cold, but it didn’t bother Adam. Ronan opened his mouth for the kiss and wriggled his hand free from Adam’s to rake it through his hair, pulling him closer. A small moan escaped Adam’s throat as he put his hand to Ronan’s cheek. Adam moved his leg so it fell over Ronan and hoisted himself up so that he was lying over him, not breaking the kiss for a second. Ronan’s hands found Adam’s waist and snaked up his mass of jumpers. Adam shuddered at the touch. The bed sheet had got tangled between their legs, preventing them from moving too much. They begrudgingly removed it, and Adam kissed Ronan again with more force.

Ronan took his lips from Adam’s, much to Adam’s disappointment, and began trailing smaller, open-mouth kisses on his jaw and down his neck. Adam’s eyelids fluttered each time Ronan’s supple lips made contact with his skin. Ronan also allowed a slight flick of his tongue along his neck, causing Adam to grip Ronan’s weather inappropriate tank top tighter. After a while Adam brought their lips together again, unable to handle the absence of Ronan in his mouth for any longer. Ronan’s tongue slid over the top of Adam’s mouth as Adam sucked on Ronan’s bottom lip, softly biting it occasionally.

Soon, their lips weren’t just numb from the cold; they had turned a rosy pink and so had parts of their necks. Adam briefly thought that they would have to hide that from Gansey for the next few days. They continued kissing despite the numbness, their noses bumping often and clumsily. Adam’s hair was a tousled mess as Ronan fingers never seemed to leave it. The tips of Ronan’s ears were tinged red, and Adam wanted to kiss them desperately. So he did.

Panting heavily, Ronan smirked, “My lips aren’t cold anymore.”


End file.
